the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Liv2night/Footsteps ~Jeroy Fanfiction~ *Contest of the Month*
Ello! I'm here with an AWSHUM fanfiction! In the poll, there was a draw between Pifie,Peddie,Jeroy and Mabian (all 3 votes) so I just picked Jeroy...Hope U like it! It's not as dramatic as my stories are usally (I'm secretly a hopeless romantic) Took me a while..Well I hope I did good ;) Feedback would be lovely! Also, if this is in weird writing it;s cause I was writing it on a document and now I just copy and pasted. (No I'm still not back from my break until 3rd August, I'm doing this cuz it would be too late then) P.S. ''' '''click HERE for the Fanfiction.net version of it! :) If it's written like ''this''' it means they're saying it but it won't let me do the speach mark thingys.' ---- Joy smiles as she snuggles into Jerome's chest. She loves it this way. She loves being with Jerome alone, it was all calm and silent. Just them. "I love it this way" "And I love you" Jerome adds with a wink. Joy grins as she thinks of all the amazing times she ever had with Jerome...All the quiet long movie nights, all the flirty jokes and best of all, the sweet hugs and kisses they have shared together. She never wants to let him go. I love you too Joy finally whispers and points her chin up to look into Jerome's beautiful, blue eyes. Jerome lowers his, until their lips touch. After a few seconds, they pull apart. Both Joy and Jerome liked those kisses the most. It was the short and sweet kisses that meant true love. Joy's and Jerome's love was definitely true love. Everybody, even Mara understood that now. The two stare into each other's eyes, both their minds going crazy with the most amazing feelings of all, Happiness, Warmth and Love. "Did you hear that?" Jerome whispers. "No..." Joy replies while sitting up on the couch to have a better listen. "Footsteps..." She gasps. Jerome puts Joy's hand into his just as the door slams open. "Rufus" Jerome growls. Joy stands up tightly holding Jerome's hand. "Well hello!" Rufus smirks and starts walking closer. Joy starts to shake, not even realizing it. ~Flashback~ "Well hello Joy" Rufus smirks and walks towards her. "Move back." She whispers letting a tear slip. "But I need you. I want to live forever" Joy continues to move back until she hits the cold, brick wall. '"I NEED to live forever'" He adds. Before he can get any closer there's the sound of a stick breaking behind him. He quickly turns around. Joy takes this opportunity. She pushes Rufus out-of-the-way and runs for her life. ~End of flashback~ "Joy, you're shaking" Jerome says as I snap back to reality. "I see you remember" Rufus laughs. "Joy..Whatever it is, and whatever happens, I'll stay by you-." Jerome smiles weakly and squeezes Joy's hand a little. "-I'll be your hero" He finishes making Joy giggle. She covers her mouth as soon as she does, her eyes full of regret. "Well if your such a hero.." Rufus chuckles. "I guess I'll take you shall I?" He threatened. Jerome swore his gaze could kill. No! Don't take him please! Joy begs but it is already too late, Rufus grabs Jerome by the collar causing Jerome to let go of Joy's hand. "NO!" She screams. They disappear out of her sight just as she collapses on the floor. She starts silently sobbing. "It's all my fault" She cries. ---- "Joy wake up!" Joy hears Jerome laugh. This was all a dream? She thinks. "Jerome?" She questions, rubbing her eyes. "No, it's Peter Pan" Jerome teases in a squeaky voice. "You know what Jerome? I had a terrible dream of you being kidnapped by RUFUS and you don't give a crap." Joy snaps. "Well I totally knew that" Jerome replies sarcastically pulling her into a tight hug. Joy hugs back and smiles. "You know Rufus is dead right?" Jerome reminds her. "Oh yeah.." Joy says drifting off. Is she really that stupid? How could she not remember that? Jerome laughs again and stands up. He quickly picks Joy up bridal style and twirls her around. They both laughs and enjoy the moment. "Hey lovebirds, dinner's ready." KT interrupts. "Oh you had to ruin it didn't you?" Jerome fake-pouts and puts Joy down. "Yeah..sure.." KT rolls her eyes and walks out, closing the door behind her. As soon as she leaves Joy and Jerome both burst out laughing. Jerome picks her up again but this time lays her on the bed and sits beside her. He starts gently playing with her hair. Joy giggles and starts playing with his. Jerome bends down closer and kisses her forehead. "Jerome can I tell you something? It's about Rufus..." Joy sighs. "He's dead." "I know but can you AT LEAST listen to me?" "Ok..sorry.." Jerome mumbles, waiting for Joy to continue. Joy nods and tells Jerome the whole story. "-So I took the opportunity, pushed him out-of-the-way and ran. Joy finishes. ''From then on I have had dreams about him. He haunts me. It's really scary. I often wake up shaking and sweating but nobody pays much attention to it. And I hear footsteps very often. As if he's coming to get me." She sniffles. "Joy, you are the most gorgeous girl in the world. Your sparkly eyes, perfect hair and beautiful smile together make the most amazing girl. You are the sunshine in my life. You are kind, generous and brave. You have been through so much but you're forever holding on. You are perfect. Don't ever let anybody hurt you. I will always be by your side no matter what, because I love you." Jerome confesses making Joy wipe away the tears and smile. "I love you too" She whispers, pulling into a kiss. ---- That night, Jerome decides to write a letter. Not to anyone in particular. Just the wind. It helped him believe in magic. It felt like his destiny,faith and hope depended on it. Whenever he had something big on his mind he would secretly write it down and throw it out of his window, letting the wind blow it all away. Today was one of these days. He sits down at his desk, takes out a pen and a sheet of paper and starts writing. Today, Joy told me the story. The story of how Rufus wanted to get her when he thought she was the Chosen One. She told me everything I already knew. How the mysterious person made the stick crack making Rufus turn around. How did I already know? Because, I was the one who stepped on it. He carefully folds the letter, kisses it and throws it out. He watches it fly away. Category:Blog posts